


so honey come put your lips on mine and shut me up.

by rxckestrxck



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Silences, Cinnamon rolls, M/M, Please dont kill me, and they were roommates!, eddie wants to kiss richie, grocery stores, i still havent gotten the hang of tagging my fanfictions, mini confession, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxckestrxck/pseuds/rxckestrxck
Summary: “Miss you.”“Miss me?”“Yeah. A lot.”“Honey- you’re at the grocery store. I’m right down the road.”Richie had never called Eddie honey before. They both took another silence. Happy silence. Eddie had to keep himself from making some kind of noise, or sighing. If he wanted Richie to call him that again, wouldn’t he have to pretend like it was normal? He coughed anyway, to break the silence. His heart was fluttering, he noticed.“Yeah, I know. But hearing you laugh-”It was the beginning to what sounded like a pretty vulnerable statement. A sweet one, nonetheless, and Richie was hanging on to every single word that Eddie was saying.“Hearing me laugh?”“Don’t interrupt me, dickwad.”“Sorry! Sorry. Don’t get your panties in a bunch.”“Now people are giving me weird stares because I called someone a dickwad.”“Maybe you should watch your mouth, then.”“Maybe you should watch it for me.”…“What?”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	so honey come put your lips on mine and shut me up.

**Author's Note:**

> there's this fun little game i like to play called 'lets write a fanfic and not read it through again so we dont have to think about how bad it is'. i think im winning, but i dont keep score.  
> seriously though, i havent read this. its just word vomit. enjoy.

“Get the cinnamon rolls. The big ass jumbo ones.”  
“Richie, there’s only like, four in a pack.”  
“So get, like, three!”  
Eddie scoffed at the tone at which Richie mocked him, but couldn’t help it when a small smile curled up on the side of his lips. He was an idiot.  
“Next time, we aren’t doing this, asshole.”  
Of course, they always said that. Any time they needed to grocery shop, they had a meeting beforehand, wrote down absolutely everything they could possibly think they needed, and someone would get sent off with the list. This person was usually Eddie. He didn’t complain, (he absolutely did, just ask Richie), because he liked to grocery shop in his particular way and didn’t throw random shit in the basket that they didn’t need like Richie did. Eddie learned that lesson way too many Little Debbie cakes later. Whenever Eddie would get to the store, Richie would end up calling him, and listing off all of the things they forgot to write down. Then, they’d spend the entire shopping trip on the phone, and the ride back home.  
Neither of them wanted to admit just how much they adored talking on the phone with each other.  
Neither of them ever wanted to hang up. They never even threatened to.  
Even when Eddie would get frustrated. Even when Richie would get annoying.  
There was nothing more soothing than the sound of each other’s voice.  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Also- cheese. How did we forget cheese existed?”  
“We forgot cheese? No, _you_ forgot cheese. You were on dairy duty. You had to remember all-”  
“Cheese isn’t dairy! Wait- nevermind.”  
“Oh, my god, I’m surrounded by idiots.”  
“I said nevermind!”  
Eddie had to go silent for a few seconds so that his wide grin couldn’t be heard through his fake-annoyed voice. Only Richie Tozier would forget that cheese is dairy. Was that an asset? Not at all. It was cute, though. 

Richie knew that cheese was dairy. He was stupid, sure. Like, 70% of the time. But he knew cheese was dairy, and he also knew how to make Eddie smile. And he knew that tiny little pause of silence was because he had made Eddie smile. One of his favorite things in the world.  
“Edsie Spagheds- wait, do we need spaghetti?”  
“I love how _I_ reminded you that we need pasta.”  
“It’s in your name!”  
“That’s not my-!”  
Long sigh.  
“What kind?”  
“Angel hair, I’m not a psycho.”  
“Could’ve fooled me.”  
“Eddie, back at it again with the zingers!”  
They took a moment to laugh together, something that happened in the purest of moments when neither of them were really trying to bluff. In the innocent moments that they shared where things were just allowed to be funny and sweet without one or the other pretending to be annoyed. And Richie was in love with Eddie.  
Eddie’s laugh.  
...And Eddie.

“Miss you.”  
“Miss me?”  
“Yeah. A lot.”  
“Honey- you’re at the grocery store. I’m right down the road.”  
Richie had never called Eddie honey before. They both took another silence. Happy silence. Eddie had to keep himself from making some kind of noise, or sighing. If he wanted Richie to call him that again, wouldn’t he have to pretend like it was normal? He coughed anyway, to break the silence. His heart was fluttering, he noticed.  
“Yeah, I know. But hearing you laugh-”  
It was the beginning to what sounded like a pretty vulnerable statement. A sweet one, nonetheless, and Richie was hanging on to every single word that Eddie was saying.  
“Hearing me laugh?”  
“Don’t interrupt me, dickwad.”  
“Sorry! Sorry. Don’t get your panties in a bunch.”  
“Now people are giving me weird stares because I called someone a dickwad.”  
“Maybe you should watch your mouth, then.”  
“Maybe you should watch it for me.”  
…  
“What?”  
…  
What the fuck?  
…  
Eddie wanted to hang up.  
He didn’t. As much as his brain was telling him to.  
He didn’t reply yet, and the silence seemed to go on forever. How exactly do you recover from that? Eddie racked his brain for something to say, something to laugh it off, something that would make sense as a joke.  
“Eddie?”  
“Ah- yeah?”  
“..You get the cinnamon rolls?”  
Okay. So they were changing the subject.

Richie didn’t exactly know what to think when Eddie said that. It didn’t come off in a teasing manner, or a mean one. It was almost..flirty?  
But it couldn’t be flirty, that wouldn’t really make any sense. Eddie was just being weird. Plus, what was he implying? If he was trying to make a kissing innuendo, it was awkwardly approached. If it was something else, he might’ve accomplished what he was going for. If Richie knew what it even was that Eddie was trying to accomplish.  
He definitely succeeded in making Richie’s heart race.  
And cheeks flush.  
Eddie wasn’t saying anything, he wasn’t laughing or brushing it off or even changing the subject. Richie didn’t even hear background noises. Did he mute himself or something? Richie hated the idea of Eddie ever being uncomfortable, so he did the only thing he could think of and change the subject.

“Yeah. Yeah, uh, I got them. It was actually a five pack, instead of four, so I got two.”  
“Cool, cool.”  
“Mhm.”

Alright. Mission to change the subject didn’t seem to be landing, but Eddie didn’t hang up, so he still had a chance to make things a little less w-

“Did you mean that you wanted me to kiss you, or was I reading that wrong?”  
Alright. Or Richie could say that.  
“Huh? What are you-”  
“You told me to watch your mouth. Was that a kissing innuendo, or something totally else?”

Eddie couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His hopes raised a little when he heard Richie trying to change the subject, and then he had to go and drop that bomb on him. What the fuck was he supposed to say?  
“It wasn’t- I didn’t mean for it to come off that way. It was-”  
“Just a joke? But you didn’t laugh.”

Eddie was walking towards the checkout, but he’d pulled into an empty isle to talk on the phone for the time being.  
“I don’t laugh at your jokes, either.”  
“Wow. Burnnnn, Mr. Kaspbrak.”  
A soft giggle from Eddie.

Richie figured that that was the end of the conversation. He’d tried to pry something out of Eddie, but it wasn’t working, so he wasn’t going to completely shatter his boundaries and trust by continuing to talk about it. All he got was a shy, soft-spoken response. It was cute, but he wasn’t going to embarrass him. Especially in public.

“Kissing.”  
What?  
“Huh?”  
“Kissing innuendo. A dumb one, but-”  
“You want me to kiss you, Eds?”  
“Mhm.”

Eddie felt his heart beating so fast he swore it would beat out of his chest. He wasn’t sure where the confidence to say that came from, but Richie didn’t sound exactly disgusted. Yet. He just blurted it out, hoping for a positive reaction, and hopefully the positive reaction would last.

Richie sighed into the phone. A dreamy, movie kind of sigh, when Eddie said he wanted Richie to kiss him. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it was _definitely_ not that. The idea of Eddie wanting to kiss him was wonderful. And a fantasy.  
Until now, he supposed.  
And he sounded so pretty just asking for it.

“I’ll kiss you. I’ll kiss you all over.”  
“You will?”  
There was too much desperation and need and want and love in Eddie’s voice, like Richie had never said anything more exciting.  
“Where are you, honey?”  
“ _Oh_.”  
Eddie sighed out loud at the pet name, not expecting it, and got butterflies from it.  
“I’m walking towards the checkout.” He said in a dreamy, cloud 9 tone of voice.  
“Do you want me to kiss you when you get home?”  
What kind of question was that?  
“Please.” Eddie replied, his heart thumping only faster and faster. Richie was coming about this with so much grace, and Eddie sounded so desperate. It would’ve embarrassed him if it weren't for the fact that his entire mind was currently occupied with fantasies full of Richie kissing him.  
“I’ll kiss you, then. The minute you get in the door, I’ll kiss you.”  
“You will?”  
“You just asked me that, Eds.”  
“Right. Right, sorry. I’m just- I didn’t expect this to..happen.”  
“Neither did I, shit.”

Richie was sprawled out on the couch when the conversation first started, but at this point, he was sitting up, his body subconsciously taking a stance of higher alertness. Almost like he could convey his sincerity to Eddie through his body language. Through the phone. 

Eddie was almost at the check out. He would definitely set a record for fastest checkout time that day, at least.  
“You sound like you’re breathing heavy, Eds.”  
“Fuck off. I’m nervous. And excited.”  
“All because of me?”  
Eddie sighed again. That was romantic.  
“Always because of you.”

Richie wasn’t going to spend his time dissecting what that meant, or Eddie’s other feelings for him, because he had to prepare himself for the fact that he was going to get to kiss him. At least once. And he was going to make that possible one-time count. 

“Do you need to hang up to check out?”  
“No.”

Eddie replied quickly, like it was unbelievable and unfathomable that Richie would ever consider that Eddie would hang up on him. 

“Why, do you need to hang up to go brush your teeth or something?”  
“What? No- wait, why did you assume I’d brush my teeth before I kissed you?”  
“I know you like the back of my hand.”  
“Tis a blessing and a curse, Eduardo.”  
“Stay on the phone with me?”  
“Always. Always, always.”

And he did. They did. Stay on the phone.  
Stayed on the phone the whole car ride.  
Giddy giggles were shared and nervousness was admitted.  
It was sweet. Too sweet.  
So was that kiss.  
…  
And probably the cinnamon rolls they had the next morning.


End file.
